La seducción del chico apático
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: Tanaka era un beta. Ohta es un alfa. Y lo que Tanaka quiere, lo obtiene. OhTana. AU!Omegaverse (ligero).


**Disclaimer** : estos personajes no son míos. El universo 'Tanaka-kun wa Itsumo Kedaruge' pertenece a Uda Nozomi. Imagen de offofwolfff (tmblr). Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

 **Contextualización** : AU! Omegaverse siguiendo la línea original. Los chicos ya están en tercero.

 **Aclaraciones:** Las escenas están representadas por números romanos. La transición de la III, IV, V y VI es algo larga y a su vez está marcada por asteriscos (.*.) que representan saltos de tiempo en una misma escena y que la conforman.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

 _ **La seducción del chico apático**_

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

I

* * *

Todo el caos para Ohta podría haber comenzado con la simple frase de Shimura a Katō: —¿Tanaka está coqueteando con Ohta?

Él se preguntó (verdaderamente lo hizo) si eso era cierto. Miró a Tanaka que frente a él le sostuvo la mirada, ahí otra vez inmutable de la situación, sin darse por aludido de una frase que, ambos eran conscientes, escuchó.

—Otha… —con un tono, le pareció a este, más bajo y cautivador. Gesto incluido: cabeza ladeada ligeramente en símbolo de duda, sus grandes ojos más oscuros. Y Ohta que no era especialmente fuerte con las cosas tiernas casi cae ante la pose de gatito de su compañero. ¿Estaría jugando con él? Muy posible de acuerdo a su personalidad, aunque con él en particular no se marcara tanto.

—Nada —concluyó pasar del tema. —¿A dónde necesitas que te acompañe?

Y él no estaba muy seguro pero por un instante la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Tanaka pareció brillar en sus ojos, aunque quizá sólo imaginó la escena.

Él no lo sabría, que en ese instante su destino parecía haberse decidido.

II

* * *

Los cabellos de Tanaka eran tan sedosos como se apreciaban a un vistazo. Ohta lo sabía por la pereza de su amigo. Era un día de mucho viento, los mechones en la frente a su nariz picaban y Tanaka solo les soplaba en busca de acomodarlos mientras sus manos sostenían su cara, consecutiva acción de manera infructuosa. Entonces le miró y así por ósmosis entendió lo que deseaba. Estiró su brazo y entre sus dedos tomó los cabellos acomodandolos detrás de la oreja. Primero el lado izquierdo y luego el derecho.

—Ohta siempre me lee el pensamiento—. Acostumbrado ya a esos comentarios lo desestimó con un gesto de mano. —Nunca te vayas de mi lado, Otha. No sabría que hacer sin ti.

Con un suspiro negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera gastó saliva para protestar nuevamente por las frases que podrían malinterpretarse, Tanaka ya no tenía remedio. Sin embargo, él también se preguntaba qué sería de su somnoliento compañero al terminar el secundario y nuevamente borró el pensamiento porque si continuaba una extraña angustia lo embargaba.

III

* * *

La escena frente a él se tornó tan extraña, estupefacto quedó a un paso de la entrada. Lo había dejado unos minutos para entregar los documentos a la sala de profesores, unos cuantos minutos y al parecer los suficientes para fortuna de Shiraishi.

La mayoría lo creía despistado, bueno lo era en su regularidad pero ser amigo de un perezoso con escaso repertorio facial le otorgó ciertas mejoras en su habilidad deductiva, también refinó su atención a los detalles. Era obvio, demasiado evidente, el enamoramiento de la delegada por su amigo. Le sorprendió más darse cuenta de que Miyano estaba al tanto, osea era Miyano, la misma pequeña que admiraba a Tanaka y su pereza, debían perdonarlo por ser descortés.

Él por su parte siempre apoyaría a Tanaka, buscando hacer las cosas más fáciles para este. Si dentro de ello era no interrumpir su momento romántico pues bien, se iría.

―Buena suerte, Tanaka―. Musitó. Dio un paso hacia atrás antes de dar la vuelta. Mirando sobre su hombro una última vez percibió un ligero olor, dulce, atrayente, aturdiéndole impidió su cometido.

"Ve por él" rugió su instinto, su alfa interior expresó su disconfort. Lo necesitaba, el omega lo estaba llamando. "―Si debo ser de alguien es de Ohta." Su mente rememoró un viejo comentario de Tanaka referente a la plática de castas. Sacudiendo su cabeza tuvo que recordarse que era un beta, ambos, Shiraishi y Tanaka. Así conteniendo la respiración por fin salió de allí. Aunque a cada paso sus instintos más se revelaban.

―Es un favor a Tanaka― ¿cierto? ¿por qué lo era?

Shiraishi tocando aquellos sedosos cabellos, con sutil aroma a duraznos, dejando su olor de beta en la mano apresada de Tanaka, mar-can-do-lo.

Tanaka dormía en su asiento con el brazo derecho sirviendo de almohada, su mano izquierda extendida hasta recargarla en lo que era la silla contigua, de estar ahora sentado la tendría recostada en su espalda como muchas otras veces, en la cual ahora estaba sentada Shiraishi contemplando. Con lentitud las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron el fino rostro frente a ella, siguiendo el camino acomodaron los mechones sueltos dejando despejado el mismo. Suspiró, seguro por la tersura de esa piel, suave y lechosa o por el delicioso aroma a duraznos de sus cabellos, él bien lo sabía y desde ese momento Shiraishi también, esos detalles que deberían resguardarse del mundo. Osada su palma contraria unió con delicadeza los dedos, como lo hacen algunas parejas, con lentitud degustando en plenitud esa acción.

Ohta leyó sus intenciones al segundo de su aparición, el deseo de probar el sabor en los labios de Tanaka, Shiraishi avanzó con cuidado silenciosa y eso es todo lo que necesito para salir (con mucho esfuerzo en ignorar sus instintos protectores —quiso pensar—).

Su incomodidad se proyectaba en las hormonas saliendo de su cuerpo, el alfa estaba llamando, reafirmando su dominancia, exigiendo la presencia de aquel omega que lo buscaba. Frunció el ceño, debía dejar de pensar en las acciones de los betas. Sí, él seguiría llamando al omega y su dulce olor. Hizo una mueca al pensamiento, no debía ser así, solo le ofrecería su ayuda, porque ese era el mensaje en su clamor.

Se estremeció por completo, quedó en blanco un momento, en lo que se reiniciaba su sistema. La palma posada en su espalda, pequeña, conocida, con su calor dominó a su instinto. El aroma frutal, como si pudiese, respondió a su allure, detuvo el proceso de sus hormonas con solo llegar a sus fosas nasales.

Toda una escena digna de ver.

Cuando fue consciente de su alrededor se dio cuenta de las respuesta a su temerario acto. Betas se posicionaron en torno a los omegas libres y los alfas emparejados o no se encontraban en ligera posición de ataque, listos en la defensa. Y los omegas, algunos lo veían con miedo y los más atrevidos ofrecían su olor en respuesta, de reojo podía ver sus cuellos expuestos.

Lamentablemente ninguno de ellos le convenció, no eran a ellos a quien llamaba.

—Ohta—. ronroneó una respuesta mitad satisfecho y la otra en calma para apagar la preocupación escondida en el tono monocorde de su amigo.

Respiró hondo, su instinto de protección y exigencia bajando.

—Estoy aquí, contigo—. Cuanta solemnidad en una frase.

Y fue todo lo que necesitó.

.**.

La mañana siguiente la vergüenza le hizo levantarse tarde de la cama, retrasando las consecuencias de sus actos.

—¿Hermano? —el susurro de Saya no parecía cargar las mismas buenas intenciones que el tono de su voz. —¿Serás capaz de dejar a Tanaka-kun solo? —aunque su hermanita fuera tímida y muy linda (cual omega era) no quitaba el hecho de poder enojarse y con él en especial.

Con desgana se levantó, ordenó su cama, alistó su uniforme y caminó al baño para la primera ducha. En menos de lo esperado, el desayuno ya estaba listo y sus bentos también, con doble ración de chocolate en su cuerpo salió de la casa con escasos cinco minutos de retraso.

Con la mirada hacia el frente entró a la escuela. Un brazo en su hombro lo obligó a estar a la altura de Shimura, su sonrisa de diablillo como augurio.

—Que el buenazo de Ohta tuvo su primer escándalo de adolescencia—. Ohta decidió no pensar en los chismes que ya deberían estar circulando.

—Buenos días, para ti también, Shimura—. Adolorido enderezó la espalda.

—Oh, pero si allí está nuestro alfa posesivo —y Katō se unía.

¿Era muy tarde para regresar a su cama?

—Ohta, buenos días—. Ahí tenía su respuesta.

Cuándo sus amigos se volvieron tan cotillas. ¿Y esas expresiones siempre estuvieron en su repertorio? Tal vez debía ser un mejor amigo para ellos, solamente era Tanaka monopolizado su tiempo. Ohta se prometió mejorar sus relaciones personales.

—Aquí llegando la manzana de la discordia—. O quizás era bueno no esmerarse tanto en ellos, sobretodo en Shimura.

La cara de oscuridad y desdicha se trazó en la faz en el recién llegado: _Lo siento, Tanaka_. Le dedicó en pensamiento.

—Odio ser un personaje principal—. Debió saberlo, las prioridades de su amigo nunca dejaban de ser particulares.

Con la risa de Shimura y Katō entraron al salón llamando la atención, sí, aún más. Sintió la figura esbelta de Tanaka difuminarse a su espalda, muy conveniente era ser pequeño.

—Buenos días, maestro —el grito de Miyano se escuchó regalando normalidad al ambiente, todavía puedo sentir el aura con ligeros toques perversos salir de Tanaka. —Buenos días, Ohta-kun.

Y a Ohta como siempre le pareció muy tierno su compacto tamaño, era imposible de no ver las razones porque cuidaba el alfa en Echizen al omega en Miyano, aun si fuera un beta su instinto protector y su gusto por las cosas lindas la dejaría a su cuidado. Muy adecuado pensándolo bien. El rastro de Ecchan en Miyano ya era suficiente advertencia. Después de todo los alfas eran muy posesivos.

—Buen día, Miyano.

Casi rebotando de la impaciencia por preguntar, esperó. —¿Es por eso que sus aromas están combinados, porque el maestro es tu marcado? Y ¿es cierto que por ser un… —'beta', dudo en decirlo—, que alguien más quiso marcarlo?

Oh, así que eso era lo que decían de ellos, de alguna forma debería sentirse sorprendido más el sentimiento no llegó. Quien se hizo presente fue Tanaka al tomar su camisa con su puño y dar un paso adelante en busca de refugio. Se cuadro por instinto, cubriéndolo por completo.

—No. No, nada de eso —dio énfasis con un movimiento de mano y cabeza. Relajo su mirada, buscó proyectar calma y accesibilidad al cubrir su pose defensiva. —Lo que pasó fue que ante un mensaje de mi hermana menor mis instintos brotaron y no pude frenarlos, lo siento si se malentendió al leerlo en el pasillo.

—Ya veo, complejo de hermana —Miyano no tenía filtro cerebro-boca.

Las risas discretas y otras no tanto se escucharon en el aula. La mayoría ya relajados, algunos hasta regresaron a sus actividades. Sintió un poco calientes las orejas. Sin embargo, Shiraishi todavía estaba atenta, eso le inquietó.

—Además Tanaka se encontraba con la delegada Shiraishi cuando todo ya había sucedido, puedes preguntarle si tienes dudas. —El cuerpo de Tanaka se tensó por completo, esa mentirilla sobraba pero rellenaba unos cuantos huecos en su argumento.

Como muñequita de cuerda Miyano dio media vuelta y asaltó a Shiraishi con un combo de preguntas. Por fin destensando el cuerpo pudo respirar con calma. Sintió a su compañero de aventuras soltarlo y ambos se dirigieron a sus asientos. Tanaka todavía ligeramente en guardia.

Con ambos sentados, volteó el cuerpo y vio a su compañero ya holgazaneando, él sonrió muy tuene al verlo.

—Buenos días, Tanaka —por fin pudo regresar el saludo.

IV

* * *

—Ohta podría mostrar una mejor reacción. —Tanaka concluyó para después apretar el paso y dejarlos.

Lo extraño continuó. —Si haces daño a mi hermano lo lamentarás —Rino se ¿despidió?

Volteó a ver a su hermana, caminando a su lado un tanto cabizbaja. De qué se habría perdido.

.**.

Contrario a lo habitual, su perezoso amigo lo había acompañado a la nueva casa de té, donde se presumía la gran calidad en repostería. Se le debió antojar algún té con muchas ganas, concluyó con algo de emoción por verlo hacer algo 'trabajoso' como lo era visitar un local en el centro por el gusto de saborear algo. Seguro este era el sentimiento de realización en un padre, muy conmovedor.

El lugar estaba muy céntrico, lo necesario para caminar tres cuadras de la estación. La iluminación del salón era natural y agradable. Las mesas estaban decorados con manteles en tonos pasteles y cubremanteles bordados, los asientos acolchonados hacían la espera cómoda. Un lugar donde la mayoría de chicas y omegas disfrutaba pasar el tiempo. Existían las excepciones como él, un alfa diligente con gusto por las cosas dulces, así como dentro de las chicas y omegas que odiaban tan agradables placeres.

Un agradable beta llegó con la carta. Mientras él decidía entre la lista de manjares se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de su acompañante. De reojo observó al mesero sonreír a Tanaka con coquetería, pese a no gustarle la atención sus facciones lo hacían por él. Otra vez rechazaba sus oportunidades en el amor.

"—Ohta" —casi podía escucharlo aunque sólo le miró atentamente. Algo se derritió dentro de sí.

—¿Ya decidiste? —Tanaka asintió. —Estoy indeciso entre los canales o macarrones, ¿cuál crees que debería elegir? —le miró atentamente a los ojos, dispuesto a tomar toda su atención. Lo vio suspirar casi imperceptible en alivio.

—¿Ambos?

—Sí, verdad. —dirigió la mirada al mesero que tenía el ceño un poco fruncido. —Macarrones, canales y un té de azahares. Para Tanaka un té verde con limón y una jarra de leche, por favor.

—Ohta, sé mi esposa. —negó con una resignada sonrisa.

Mientras esperaban la orden regresaron a sus plática sobre las ventajas de saber administrar una casa a pagar a alguien más por ello. En ello estaban cuando las sillas desocupadas en su mesa dejaron de estarlo por la llegada de sus hermanas.

—Rino qué haces aquí —ese fue el saludo de bienvenida de Tanaka.

—Buenas tardes, Tanaka-kun —medio susurró Saya, la timidez de su hermana aún era sorprendente de ver. Tanaka solo le dedicó una reverencia de cabeza.

Él esperó por su saludos, ninguna se lo dio, sentirse difuminado e intruso de un momento a otro le sacó de lugar. De no ser por la mirada de Tanaka en él podría haberse levantado e ido y no se habrían dado cuenta. _Gracias_.

Tanaka era todo un galán. Rio internamente de su mala broma.

—Los vimos desde afuera y decidimos entrar —con pausas y trastabillos Saya habló. Porque Rino solo intercalaba miradas de furia para él y de admiración a su hermano en silencio.

Después vino el silencio. Al menos entre ellos, las demás mesas tenían sus conversaciones que llegaban a ellos en pequeños murmullos. El ambiente propiamente no era pesado solo a la espera de algo que escapaba de su conocimiento, una pequeña riña de Rino a su persona, la contemplación de Saya a los Tanaka y la somnolencia de su amigo. Un cúmulo que se rompió con la entrega del mesero.

—No pedí una rebanada de pastel de frutillas —replicó Tanaka con más seriedad que de costumbre.

Tomó la taza de té de él y comenzó el proceso de dejarla al gusto de Tanaka, algo ya implantado en sí después de muchas salidas juntos. Sonrió a la taza con la respuesta del beta, era evidente su disposición a agradarle.

—Cortesía de la casa —"mi cortesía" dijo su tono.

—Toma, Ohta —le empujó el plato hacia él. No que Tanaka lo tomará en serio. —Rino, ¿planeas pedir algo? —y desvío la atención a otra persona.

Extendió la taza lista a su dueño. —Perfecto —la ambigüedad del cumplido para nadie pasó desapercibida.

Suspiró y alentó a Saya con la mirada para ordenar algo. Cuando levantó la vista al mesero y pedir que trajera el menú se dio cuenta de la mirada de odio de Rino a éste. "Complejo de hermano" escuchó a Miyano nuevamente y esta vez estuvo de acuerdo con ella, aun en su mente.

—Podrías, por favor, traer de nuevo el menú. —con la oportunidad de irse, huyó.

Cuando estaba por probar el regalo de su amigo un menú apareció en su campo de visión. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con una coqueta mirada azulada, sonrió con amabilidad por respuesta. —Gracias. —le pasó a Rino y Saya las cartas.

Una oscuridad se cirnió sobre la nueva mesera pero esta vez a causa del Tanaka mayor.

.***.

Ya en su casa, al observar el nuevo número de contacto en su celular, se volvió a preguntar qué sucedió para enojar a su amigo y la hermana (alfa muy sobreprotectora) de este.

V

* * *

Todos en la clase se pudieron dar cuenta al instante que el viejo matrimonio de su salón se encontraba en su primera crisis de pareja. Igual nadie pensaba decir nada, era por demás interesante saber que pasaría.

 _Lo sentimos, Ohta_. Todos pensaron, al verlo ser ignorado otra vez por Tanaka quien fingía estar dormido, o no, la verdad no era muy seguro. Pero la tensión de los exámenes les estaba volviendo locos.

Ohta se asustaría de ellos de no ser tan despistado para algunas cosas.

.**.

Con la clase medio muerta medio aliviada de terminar su último examen de la temporada. El dúo diabólico se acercó a él.

—Entonces… —Katō comenzó, él pareció ver que algunos de sus compañeros comenzaban a revivir al instante.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Tanaka? —Shimura terminó.

Quizás era la sorpresa que la pregunta causó en él pero sintió a todos guardar silencio a la espera de su respuesta. Se sintió en un dejá vú. Volteó a ver al otro aludido quien lo observaba de reojo entre sus párpados caídos por el sueño. Trató de encontrar algo en ellos que le dijeran si era cierto y el porqué de su enojo. Sin embargo, esta vez simplemente le ignoraron como lo haría con cualquier otro. Esa reacción le provocó una mueca de sorpresa.

—No lo sé —la incredulidad de su tono se contagió a casi todos.

.***.

Shimura y Katō se miraron, esto se estaba complicando.

La clase completa suspiró, algunos no fueron tan dramáticos, aunque todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que la clase ya había saldado su dosis de estrés con la temporada de exámenes para entrar a otra.

Más de uno miró a Ohta exasperado.

.****.

La nueva rutina se estableció después de la segunda semana. La riña de Tanaka a Ohta había condenado con el silencio del primero al último. Si antes era trabajoso saber qué hacer en sus casos de excesiva pereza ahora era una lucha titánica. Y Ohta en su diligencia de ninguna forma contempló el dejarlo a la deriva.

Shimura, Katō y otros alumnos admiraron la paciencia en el alfa. No en cualquiera, por no decir casi inexistente, se encontraba esa cualidad dentro de un alfa. De hecho dentro del alumnado omega y otro tanto beta Ohta se estaba popularizando. Y la otra mitad de esa fama hacía a la población masculina beta y uno que otro alfa odiarlo, es decir, sin conformarse con Tanaka también parecía querer acaparar a cuantos pudiera.

Incorrecto si se pensaba bien. La mayoría de los betas que se acercaban a Tanaka eran repelidos por el alfa a su lado, no porque Ohta lo deseara sino porque Tanaka lo aprovechaba de esa forma. De dominio público se sabía un beta, uno con la protección de un alfa, seguido y admirado por una de las omegas más tiernas de todo el año, quien a su vez era protegida por una alfa con fama de pandillera. Y para rematar tenía el cariño de Shiraishi la estudiante de honor que todos deseaban fuera su novia. En ese ambiente, rodeado por ellos y por su propia personalidad se hacía inaccesible para cualquiera, a menos claro que él lo deseara y básicamente era un elitista; consciente o no, los hechos hablaban por sí solos.

Si Tanaka deseaba algo lo obtenía, o libraba las batallas con mayores ganancias para él. Esa actitud pasiva-agresiva marcaba el ritmo que quería. Para fortuna o desgracia de muchos, Ohta incluído, se estaba viendo cumplido su último objetivo.

.****.

Shiraishi suspiró desganada, algo triste y frustrada. Los avances que cuasi logró aquella tarde con un durmiente Tanaka se habían vuelto nada estas últimas semanas. Hablar del tema con su amigas era imposible y de Miyano podría esperar nada, sobretodo cuando parecía estar apoyando esa loca obra de teatro montada por su prospecto de conquista.

Era evidente para ella que, pasaba mucho tiempo observando a Tanaka en busca de oportunidades de acercarse a él, éste estaba jugando con la paciencia de Ohta en busca de su atención, el porqué no lo sabía y el motivo detrás de su actitud le preocupaba. Es que eran muy parecidos a los celos que ella sentía hacía Ohta y aveces Miyano, quienes no tenían ningún problema en hablar con él. Pero qué ganaba Tanaka sintiéndose celoso y además de quiénes, pasaba todo el maldito día junto a él o por lo menos muchísimo más de lo que ella pediría. ¿Qué clase de mundo injusto era ese?

—Lo siento, Ohta-kun, el maestro no quiere hablar contigo—. Miyano en realidad parecía estar sufriendo al decir esa frase.

 _Dios, podrían ser serios de una vez por todas_ , quiso gritar. Mejor regresó su atención al borrador de los papeles que entregaría por la tarde a la sala de maestros.

.******.

Tanaka se sintió acorralado por Shimura y Katō, lo miraban tan fijamente que era irritable. Y ahora no podía usar a Ohta de escudo, y de no ser porque la lucha valía la pena dejaría el teatrito ya, es decir, el enojo con Ohta solo le duró una tarde que con pesar utilizó en pensar cómo lograrlo atrapar.

Con el tiempo que tenían juntos se dio cuenta que Ohta era el adecuado para él. Era cuidadoso, amable y paciente con él y su pereza además lo complacía en lo que podía la mayor parte del tiempo. Siendo razonables mejor partido no encontraría, o quizá sí pero ya no quería buscarlo. Ohta, el alfa, lo consideró desde hace mucho parte suya y de su manada. Aun cuando Ohta, su amigo, lo reconocía como un beta, un eslabón más bajo en su escala y no con quien debía vincularse. No obstante estuvo, y estaba, para él. Con esa clase de señales confusas justificó su deseo.

Primero lo llenó con mensajes encriptados, ni un poco sutiles, mismos que rechazaba y a los cuales tiempo después dejó de darles importancia. Luego le hizo darse cuenta de los actos que tenía para con él, muchos que pasaban más allá de una amistad incondicional (y los cuales amaba y agradecía), no le tomó demasiado lograr el cometido. Continuó con un poco de presión para lograr reafirmar su lugar con el alfa y atraer a conciencia sus intenciones a Ohta. El problema radicó en que no lograba reconocerlo y para eso también debía dejar de omitir su naturaleza, pero era tan molesto y cansado batallar con ella que lo seguiría posponiendo como último recurso.

As bajo la manga al que pronto le daría uso.

Permitir a Shiraishi sería contraproducente. Ella se tomó las cosas muy en serio, lo sentía mucho pero Ohta siempre estaría primero.

Katō y Shimura aún más mostraron ser avispados a sus planes. Fueron partícipes de sus movimientos hasta realizaron propios a la causa y ahí estaban ahora exigiendo respuestas que francamente se negaba a dar.

—Dios, si no vas a hablar por lo menos tendrás que escucharnos —refunfuñó Katō.

Tanaka posicionó mejor la cabeza entre sus manos y con cansancio se dignó a mirarlos.

VI

* * *

—Tanaka de haber conversado nos habríamos ahorrado mucho y sin adelantarnos tanto —Ohta habló y al hacerlo hizo cosquillas a su cabello.

El aludido ni se esforzó en dar respuesta, se encontraba demasiado complacido y agotado para siquiera pensar en algo coherente. Y sin embargo, Ohta se movió con intención y un escalofrío cimbró su letárgico cuerpo.

—Ooohta —gimió, el nudo, aprisionando aún sus paredes, tocó ese punto dentro de él que le hizo ver luces.

—Dime—. La lengua del alfa trazó la marca en su cuello y electricidad viajó por toda su espina dorsal. Tanaka ya no podía más, su celo después de tantos supresores resultó implacable, de no estar Ohta para acompañarlo hubiese terminado desecho. Este lo sabía pero todavía quería respuesta a las muchas preguntas que tenía. —Duerme —le ordenó.

Con las manos de Ohta dando tranquilas caricias a su abdomen por fin pudo tener el descanso deseado.

.**.

La próxima vez que despertó se arrellanó entre las mullidas cobijas, su cuerpo pidiendo a gritos descanso como nunca antes había mostrado. Con los sentidos despiertos disfrutó de todo lo que ofrecían. Sonrió franco ante el aroma de la habitación. La combinación de fluidos se percibía de manera consistente. El picante y agradable olor de Ohta, él suyo más dulce y fuerte con algún otro desconocido que debía ser el del sexo. Sus celos por fin serán bienvenidos si todo aquello era la recompensa. La sonrisa en su boca tardará en borrarse, las sábanas limpias olían a detergente, Ohta y él, la perfecta combinación para descansar.

Al moverse un poco se encontró satisfactoriamente abierto. Por un nudo que supo llenarlo en grandes cantidades. Con curiosidad morbosa contrajo su entrada, punzó, adolorida por el uso. Eso que buscó por tantos meses y por fin pudo ver los frutos.

Al cerrar los ojos, sin necesitar concentrarse, sintió el vínculo. Perceptible en sus feromonas ya cambiando de producción y olor. Tan agradable y completo, desconoció el sentimiento más lo aceptó sin problemas.

—¿Encontraste quien activará tu mórbida curiosidad? —él vibró ante el comando en la voz.

—Si deseas escucharme decir que me he enamorado de ti puedes ser más sincero, Ohta—, cuasi ronroneó apenas mirándolo.

Silencio, cómodo como todo en su relación. Ohta se acostó a su lado, se dejó rodear, siempre habían encajado en el cuerpo contrario. Con dejadez depositó un beso mariposa en la barbilla angulosa de su alfa.

—Rino, me matará, antes que tus padres —su tono debería escucharse menos complacido para el mensaje dado. —En esta situación podrías fingir un poco más de interés, por una vez, sé lo dedicado que eres.

El bueno de Ohta siempre creyendo en él.

—Katō y Shimura. La idea de mostrarte mi origen omega fue mía. Ellos me ayudaron a pulirla.

—Supresores —al decirlo dejó muy claro su disgusto hacia estos.

Hasta cierto punto se lo imaginó, Ohta podría ser tradicional en algunos casos. Él los odiaba por cómo cambiaban el ciclo en los próximos celos cuando no los utilizaba.

—Soy apático no masoquista, Ohta. Un celo sin pareja es demasiado trabajo, es insoportable y no ofrece ningún descanso para el omega. Mi oposición hacia el trabajo y casi todas las actividades sigue sin cambiar.

La posición del sol por la ventana y la iluminación le indicaron que pasaba del mediodía. Fue una ventaja la llegada de su celo en la Golden Week y que a su vez coincidiera con el campamento de entrenamiento del club de Rino. Calculó la desintoxicación de los supresores con el rango en adelantar su celo, aún así esperaba que estos solo acertaran en un 40 por ciento, contra toda probabilidad se presentó en el mejor momento, un día después de la partida de Rino. Ohta como siempre se presentó para asegurar que sobreviviera, solo tuvo que esconder su olor con un poco de loción con aroma y hormonas beta: ¡Voila! Ohta ya era su alfa.

—Le dejé un mensaje a mis padres —los labios de Ohta acariciaron su frente al hablar, su nariz enterrada en sus cabellos, eso le confirmó su fijación por ellos y su olor. —Una vez lo escuchen los tendremos aquí, particularmente no creo se opongan con el tiempo que gastaron en presionarme por una vinculación.

Sin evitar tensarse, se recordó de su vínculo establecido. Los largos brazos de Ohta le estrecharon, acercó su nariz a su cuello oliendo las esencias juntas, aspiró de ellas.

—Tenemos 18 (o muy pronto), dos años de retraso en vinculaciones y rechazando las citas de cortejo. Si han decido que es una edad legal para votar no les debe importar que también sirva para decidir y hacer la vinculación con quien deseemos. —tomó un respiro—, al menos mi padres tendrán que pensar si quieren exponerse a la vergüenza de tener un hijo marcado por rechazar nuestra unión.

Ohta besó la sien de Tanaka con una sonrisa al conocer la razón detrás de su apresurada táctica, era esa, hacer presión a sus padres para aceptarlos. Los ponía contra las cuerdas de ir en su contra, lo sabía, Tanaka era mucho más realista e inteligente que él. Otra vez con sus mejores cartas para ganar.

—Bueno mis padres deberán sentirse aliviados de mi alianza con un omega y no un beta como ya sospechaban—. Tanaka hizo el esfuerzo de salir su cálido y placentero lugar en el cuello de Ohta para mirarlo con sospecha. —Mi alfa ya te había marcado, llevamos alrededor de dos años vinculados, solo necesitaba marcarte, pero como beta que eras debía tener precaución y cuidado.

Tanaka se dejó caer de nuevo, sin mucho esfuerzo volvió a su lugar. Tanto trabajo en su plan de conquista, tratando de descifrar las señales que ahora estaban tan claras, suspiró, mucho esfuerzo empleado que con una seria conversación se habría ahorrado.

—Ohta, me hiciste trabajar muchas horas extras, ahora debes complacerme con más ahínco.

Sonrió de lado, la pereza en Tanaka volviendo. —Descansa un poco más en lo que la comida está lista —susurró a sabiendas de que su compañero ya estaba dormido.

VII

* * *

Lunes, primer día de regreso a clases después de la semana de descanso. Alumnos entrando, algunos con más prisa que otros, platicando, escuchando música, unos pocos todavía adormilados. Entre todos ellos se veía la alta figura de Ohta caminando por los pasillos con Tanaka en brazos, como de costumbre para llevarlo al salón.

Y para no desentonar el dúo diabólico hizo su aparición apenas depositó a su compañero en su asiento.

—¿Te diste cuenta, Shimura? —como no, Katō empezó el monólogo.

—Claro que sí —con brazos cruzados sobre el pecho Shimura hizo un exagerado asentimiento de cabeza. —Tanaka lo ha seducido.

—Oh, pobre inocente, Ohta.

Antes de que Katō pudiera decir algo más se vio interrumpido por la bala Miyano que abrazó a Tanaka, dejando las formalidades.

—¡Felicidades, maestro! —ese grito debió haberle dolido mucho al felicitado. ––También a ti, Ohta-kun. —este se inclinó cortes en agradecimiento.

Detrás del sentimiento de tedio y cansancio extremo en las facciones blancas de Tanaka, cuando la mirada de este se posó en Shimura y Katō ellos se estremecieron ante las malas intenciones que sus oscuros ojos prometían. La seriedad de Tanaka se presentaba en situaciones muy particulares, Ohta se recordó.

La escena transcurrió, con la indiferencia de Tanaka quien ya dormía en su mesa, al parloteo incesante de Miyano al que contribuían Shimura y Katō u Ohta de vez en cuando, como cualquier otro día de clases a la espera del arribo del profesor. Más al cambiar de posición el cuello de Tanaka se mostró y en él aún reluciente la marca de una mordida que apenas se encontraba cicatrizando.

Así continuarán los días del apático Tanaka y el taciturno Ohta hasta terminar el secundario.

Y aún después de ello; suspirando, apoyándose en un codo y con los ojos somnolientos, transcurrirá la vida de un apático omega Tanaka con su taciturno alfa Ohta, que siempre estará con él.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Gracias por leer.**

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

 **Notas: 1)** En Japón desde el presente año (2016) los jóvenes desde los 18 años pueden ejercer el derecho a voto. **2)** La semana dorada (Golden week) comienza el 29 de abril (día del emperador) y termina el 5 de mayo (día del niño) y en caso de que el 5 de mayo caiga jueves, el viernes 6 se da como feriado. **3)** La última parte, el final, es el resumen del manga modificado a conveniencia.

Wow, wow, wow, mi primera contribución al fandom. Que emoción y que nervios.

Qué decir de lo escrito. Prácticamente lo comencé a escribir el fin de semana y lo terminé la mañana del lunes. Para los conocedores del Omegaverse se habrán dado cuenta que me salté la parte más importante del mismo (o al menos la más ¿atractiva?): el lemon. El punto del OS iba a ser ese: el lemon descarado pero mientras lo escribía pensé en Tanaka y Ohta y que lo suyo es cotidianidad y me dije "bueno, puedo insinuarlo de pasada" y así quedó. LOL

Aún me pican las manos y las ideas revolotean en mi mente por escribirlo (el lemon) quizá lo haga y lo ponga en un segundo capítulo por respeto a quienes vemos el acto sexual y el OhTana separados. Y si eres de las que los podemos ver en escenas subidas de tono, dilo para así apurarme a postearlo.

Espero que la omisión del lemon no haya dejado muy forzado el final, si es así lo siento. Una disculpa también si hay demasiado OoC, es la primera vez que escribo de este universo, dejenme sus opiniones al respecto.

No está beteado, lo hice lo más limpio posible, deseo que se entienda y no tenga tantos errores ortográficos, de no ser así: lo siento.

Bueno, espero que les gustara.

Saludos.

Lizie.


End file.
